1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, owing to the growth of electronic communication industries, user devices (e.g., smartphones and tablet computers) are becoming necessities to modern society. They are also a significant means for delivering quickly changing information. Such user devices typically utilize a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, and also provide various multimedia based on a web environment.
These user devices are also designed to have a pleasing aesthetic appearance and to be portable.